Días tranquilos
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Una historia romántica sencilla. Luego de un tiempo navegando juntos y de roses mutuos, ambos confiesan sus sentimientos, pero son demasiado tercos para ponerse de acuerdo en cómo manejar su relación. LuffyxZoro. One shot


Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, etc… todo mundo sabe que One Piece es de Oda

Bueno, se habrán dado cuenta por el resumen, realmente no me comí la cabeza con la historia, es algo sencillo, relajado, para pasar el rato, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo :)

* * *

Por un lado, Luffy no era un gran experto en lo que a sutileza se refiere, muy directo y sin reflexionar en consecuencias y por otro, Zoro no era de los que les gustara demasiado pensar en algo y eso incluía lo que hacía su capitán en ocasiones.

"¿Qué están haciendo esos dos?" Preguntó Nami mirando a la pareja de inmaduros tener alguna extraña competencia amistosa de sumo en medio de la cubierta, era imposible ignorarlos y eso le molestaba porque quería tomar un merecido descanso que incluyera silencio y paz bajo la sombrilla gigante a su lado.

"Se están divirtiendo" Contestó desde arriba Robin que llevaba unos pocos minutos observándolos, era entretenido verlos juguetear en especial en esos días aburrido donde no había nada que hacer más que esperar, sin nuevos libros que leer, sin monstruos que enfrentar, sin una isla nueva que explorar, en medio de la nada en un vasto mar azul, sin otra cosa interesante más que ver el agua agitarse, ambas estaban aburridas.

"Podrían divertirse en otro sitio" Aunque dijera eso y pretendiera esforzarse en ignorarlos, en el fondo sabía que llenaban la atmosfera del barco con jovialidad y buen humor. Por el rabillo de sus ojos no escapó las sucias técnicas de lucha de Luffy, suspiró a lo bajo, jamás entendería que parte de divertido tenía forcejear cuerpo a cuerpo, con las manos de alguien más encima, cosas de hombres suponía ella.

"Señorita navegante, había querido preguntar desde hace un tiempo, ¿qué tan bien es que se llevan esos dos?" Sonrió con curiosidad girando a ver a Nami.

"Ahhh, muy bien, supongo..." Los miró fijamente un segundo y luego observó a Robin "Zoro es muy abierto con Luffy y a Luffy le encanta pasar tiempo con Zoro" Lo que estaban haciendo era un buen ejemplo "¿Por qué...?" Fue su turnó de inquirir con curiosidad, pero fue interrumpida.

"No es nada. Es sólo que este viaje se pone cada día más interesante. Por cierto, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a la siguiente isla?"

"Una semana... Tal vez..." No podía asegurarlo y eso también le causaba un poco de preocupación, no había viento y el océano permanecía muy en calma, un evidente retraso y algo que podía definirse como un agradable día.

...

"¡Hey!, ¿Luffy?, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" Habían dicho que sería una pelea a mano limpia, lo que significaba que Zoro no usaría sus espadas y Luffy no utilizaría su akuma no ni, sin embargo Zoro notó que la manera en que lo sostenía el sombrero de paja intentando derribarlo no era natural "¡Luuuffy!" Era extraña más no decir que vergonzosa la forma en que abrazaba su cintura y las manos sujetaban sus muslos, no pudo ignorarlo y perdió la concentración, junto con el equilibrio, sólo le dolió un poco la espalda al caer porque Luffy también cayó encima suyo, aunque se levantó rápidamente.

"¡Gané, hahaha!" Cantó ruidoso y orgulloso.

"¡Hiciste trampa!" Rápido ladró Zoro más molesto por su desfile de la victoria que por el mero hecho de perder "¡Tu...!" Se cortó a mitad de la frase, quería recriminarle por lo que había hecho, pero era muy raro ponerlo en palabras.

"¡Ya cállense, son muy ruidosos!" Nami que observó con cansancio encontró la oportunidad para regañarlos antes de que empezaran a discutir y convertirse en algo verdaderamente molesto "Luffy ¿por qué no le ayudas a Sanji con la comida? y Zoro, creo que Usopp necesitaba ayuda con las reparaciones del barco"

"Tú no me mandas..." Nami alzó una ceja desafiante, le comprobó al espadachín lo equivocado que estaba e ignoró los murmullos entre dientes del hombre que se alejaba derrotado por segunda vez en ese día.

Por cuarenta dulces minutos en que descansaba a la sombro, Nami no volvió a escuchar ningún ruido molesto, hasta que alguien la perturbó de la forma más fastidiosa posible con la frase más irritante que se le podía ocurrir.

"Nami... estoy aburrido" Su mirada asesina no pareció afectar a Luffy en lo absoluto, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar de frustración.

"¿No estabas ayudando a Sanji en la cocina?" Era mala idea sugerir eso, pero pensó que lo mantendría ocupado un rato, por lo menos lavando platos o picando cebollas, algo en lo que Sanji lo tuviera vigilado y quieto.

"Lo hice, pero por alguna razón me pateó y me prohibió volver a entrar a la cocina"

"Me lo imaginé..." Comentó en voz baja para sí misma y suspiró nuevamente "Esta bien, creo que ya no hay más que hacer" Sonrió sospechosamente "Puedes jugar con Zoro" Era mucho mejor que tenerlo encima de ella todo el día, de cierta manera se alegraba de que el espadachín estuviera ahí para entretener a su capitán, todos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer menos él.

"Pero Zoro está durmiendo" _'Otra vez...'_ Pensó irónicamente Nami

"No creo que se enoje si lo despiertas" Extrañamente no necesitó más persistencia para convencerlo y sonrió de lo fácil que fue, muy fácil...

Luego de quedarse dormida y despertar, a Nami le sorprendió ver el sol cambiar de posición hacia el Oeste, un naranja ocaso casi se convertía en noche, lo hubiese ignorado a no ser del extraño sentimiento que tuvo, cuando la nada se convertía en algo, cuando ese algo faltaba.

"Robin, ¿no has visto a Luffy?" No podía creer lo bien que durmió.

"Está tomando una siesta con el señor espadachín" Su risa y sonrisa hicieron pensar a la navegante que algo raro sucedía, pero no quiso indagar más en el asunto.

...

"Zoro" Susurró primero a su oído. El aludido descansaba de brazos cruzados sobre una hamaca que se mecía suavemente con el bote, roncando a lo bajo con la boca ligeramente abierta "Zooorooo..." Pinchó juguetonamente su mejilla, pero no fue suficiente, para ser un guerrero tan habilidoso, tenía un sueño realmente pesado o sería realmente porque Luffy no intentaba hacerle ningún daño, la punta de su dedo hundiéndose en su mejilla, era lindo y gracioso "Hey, ¡Zoro!" Antes de darse cuenta ya estiraba su rostro como si de plastilina se tratara, con los dedos en las comisuras de su boca, notó los ojos con filo del samurái mirándolo con enojo "¡Kyaaa!"

"¡Luffyyyy...!" El susto casi lo mata, lo último que esperaba ver una vez abriera los ojos era el rostro de su capitán tan cerca del suyo, tanto como para rozar sus narices "¿Qué...Qué demonios estabas haciendo?" Una vez pasada la sorpresa Zoro se sentó y tocó su rostro entumecido, su corazón había saltado acelerado, pero se estaba calmando, el raro de su capitán había estado haciendo algo raro con él.

"Ah sí" Lo observó con un rostro serio "Zoro"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Con esa expresión no tuvo más remedio que ponerle atención parecía algo importante.

"Estoy aburrido..."

"¡Y a mí qué me importa!, ¿sólo por eso me despertaste?" Después de enojarse aún más y gritar, el hombre de honor bostezó y miró a su capitán, era como un niño esperando que un adulto jugara con él "Luffy, ¿no tienes algún hobby o pasatiempo?, tú sabes, como Nami que cuida su jardín o Usopp que le gusta inventar cosas"

"¿Eh?, mi pasatiempo es la aventura y buscar tesoros"

"Sí, pero..." Zoro suspiró, no era fácil "Algo más, algo diferente a ser un pirata"

"Me gusta comer" Zoro ya no se sorprendía de la lógica de su capitán "También me gusta pasar tiempo con Zoro" Tenía una amplia y cándida sonrisa al momento de decirlo.

"¿Qué?, ¿conmigo?" No sabía si tomarlo como un halago o algo más personal.

Sacudió su cabeza y con ello también los molestos pensamientos que lo asediaban constantemente, que tan egocéntrico tenía ser para creer que los halagos de Luffy fueran algo especial, todo el mundo recibía halagos, incluso Chopper y Usopp lo hacían constantemente.

"Shi, shi, shi... Me gustas Zoro es normal que quiera pasar tiempo contigo" _¿Gustar?_ , ocurrió lo mismo, con semejantes malentendidos su capitán no lo hacía más fácil. Zoro no pudo responder de inmediato, pero al ver el semblante alegre en Luffy se tranquilizó, considerando a Luffy alguien inocente y hasta un poco tonto, desde que se conocieron había sido así, sin detenerse a pensar nunca en lo que salía de su boca. Acarició con su mano la cabeza del sombrero de paja y también sonrió.

"Claro, también me agradas Luffy" Pero ¿qué era eso que le gustaba del más pequeño?, ¿su excesiva confianza en sí mismo y en los demás?, ¿su formidable valentía?, ¿su gran carisma?, ¿su sonrisa?... Esa forma tan cálida en que su capitán sonreía, se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos mientras aun descansaba la mano sobre el sombrero, una vez más, igual que en la cubierta, sintió aquello que se asemejaba a la vergüenza "Bueno..." Frotó su nuca alejando una vez más esos pensamientos y desvió la mirada fuera de su compañero "Vamos a ver si ese cocinero idiota ya tiene lista la cena" Al intentar bajar de la hamaca, se sorprendió que Luffy se abalanzara y lo tomara de la cintura.

"Aún es muy temprano y Sanji me acaba de echar de su cocina" Luffy haciendo un puchero era adorable, pero también muy molesto, Zoro intentó obligarlo que lo soltara, pero sus brazos solo se estiraban "¿Puedo dormir contigo?" En esa ocasión Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"¡No!, ¡no puedes!, ¡ya suéltame Luffy!"

"¡No, no quiero!" No fue mucho lo que forcejaron, con Luffy empujando a Zoro, ambos terminaron enredándose entre las cuerdas como un capullo "Esto es cómodo" Soltó riéndose. Podía recargarse contra el gran pecho del más alto como si de una almohada se tratara y entrecruzar sus piernas para estar más cómodo.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Estaba incómodamente muy cerca, podía sentir la respiración de Luffy cosquillando en su cuello y sus estómagos rozando, aunque trató de alcanzar con su mano alguna de sus espadas del suelo para cortar las cuerdas, estaban demasiado lejos como para poder siquiera tocarlas "Hace mucho calor" Comentó una vez se rindió ante su mala suerte, intentando dar una excusa para interponer una distancia entre ambos, obviamente no funcionó, su compañero sólo se acomodó más en su lugar. Si antes se había sentido como alguien con mucho ego, ahora se sentía como una mala persona y un idiota, las ideas de aprovecharse de la situación rasguñaban en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero no era tan débil y tampoco un oportunista, tenía bien controladas sus emociones y la mayoría del tiempo mantenía en raya sus impulsos, no obstante... "¡Maldición!" Maldijo en voz baja rodeando la cintura de Luffy con su brazo, cerrando sus ojos y acomodando su mentón sobre la cabellera negra, decidió dormir un rato más con Luffy a su lado y dejar de pensar en estupideces.

Tan pronto escuchó ronquidos, el capitán del barco alzó la mirada para ver a su segundo al mando dormir como un bebe, despreocupado y ajeno, y sonreír alegremente, resultaba que fingir quedarse dormido había sido mejor idea de lo que esperaba, incluso consiguió que lo abrazara, ahora tenía a Zoro para él solo hasta la cena.

...

Con frío y sólo una manta para cubrirse, Zoro estornudo maldiciendo la temperatura, era su culpa por dormir toda la tarde, ahora no podía dormir durante la noche y prefirió hacer algo útil con su tiempo como la guardia, era el turno de Usopp, pero resignado a no cerrar los ojos durante toda la noche, cambio con él.

Estornudo una vez más y decidió mejor disfrutar de la quietud del mar durante esas horas que quejarse sin descanso, había una hermosa luna amarilla que se reflejaba sobre las olas y un cielo nocturno que le recordaba a uno que vio al comenzar su viaje, era agradable y nostálgico.

"Es muy bonito, ¿verdad?"

"Lo es" Sonrió y miró las estrellas por unos cuantos segundos antes de caer en cuenta que alguien había hablado "¡Luffy!" El aludido estaba de pie a su lado mirando el cielo como él "¿Qué haces aquí?" Además de darle un susto de muerte, otra vez.

"No puedo dormir" ¿Así que le ocurría lo mismo?

"¿Y si le pides a Chopper que sea tu almohada?" Bromeó un poco más que dar una sugerencia, fue extraño que su capitán no se riera o sonriera ni un poco.

"¿Me puedo sentar contigo?" Igualmente lo hizo, no necesitó de su permiso para sentarse junto a Zoro.

"¿Pasa algo?" Dijo lo que pensaba sin rodeos, poco faltaba para que en verdad comenzara a preocuparse.

"Zoro, ¿alguna vez has tenido novia?" Para una pregunta tan simple, fue exagerado el rubor que la acompañó.

"¡C-Claro que eh tenido!" Miró hacia otra dirección lejos de los ojos de Luffy, no quería admitir lo contrario y Kuina ni siquiera estaba seguro que contara.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó con mucho interés inclinándose hacia Zoro que escapaba de él, pero más lejos no podía ir desde ahí sentado.

"¿No me crees?"

"Hi, hi, hi... Te creo, eres atractivo, seguramente has tenido muchas novias" Escuchar a Luffy llamarlo atractivo era gratificante hasta cierto punto, su corazón había golpeado contra su pecho repentinamente y seguía repitiendo la palabra dentro de su cabeza "Sanji también, él debe tener mucha suerte con las chicas" Luffy permaneció un momento callado, perfecto para que Zoro retomara el hilo de su conversación.

"¿Por qué la repentina curiosidad?" No podía creer que Luffy tuviera intereses románticos igual que cualquier humano, en todo caso no era el mejor para conversar del tema, comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso e intranquilo e intentó ocultarlo con una sonrisa y una expresión serena que inspirara confianza.

"Eh estado pensando" Hizo una pausa, verdaderamente parecía que tuviera mucho que reflexionar "Que quizás debería decirle a la persona que me gusta cómo me siento"

"¡Eh!, ¡¿En verdad te gusta alguien?!" Mirando con los ojos muy abiertos en ese instante a Luffy, seguía sin verse como alguien que pudiera tener interés en una mujer, aunque él mismo no era el mejor ejemplo de todos, pensándolo bien, no sabía muchas cosas de Luffy, ¿qué aspectos de una mujer le gustaban?, ¿qué encontraba atractivo?, y un largo etc… Una genuina intriga pellizcó su curiosidad, al mismo tiempo que un vacío y celos le decían que no quería saberlo.

"¡Sí!" Él lucía contento, ajeno a la tormenta de emociones contradictorias en su compañero "Desde el primer momento. Es sólo que..." El volumen de su voz disminuyó llamando más la atención del moreno "No parece darse cuenta, voy a necesitar decírselo, claro y directo. Por cierto, Zoro, ¿qué es eso de allá?" Siguió la dirección que apuntaba su dedo hacia fuera del barco.

"¿Qué cosa?" Únicamente veía la oscuridad de la noche.

"Eso, ahí en el agua"

"Yo no veo nada, Luf..." Fue tomado con la guardia baja.

Luffy aprovechó su distracción para besarlo en los labios cuando giró hacia su dirección. Zoro con los ojos muy abiertos de incredulidad sintió los labios de Luffy sin saber bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, aun con la evidencia literalmente robando su aliento. Antes de darse cuenta le faltaba el aire, ¿durante cuánto tiempo lo había estado besando?, se sintió mareado.

"Lo siento, fue fácil engañarte, no pude contenerme" Se disculpó con una sonrisa sin sentirse nada culpable y tomó una corta distancia "Especialmente después de esta tarde" Al ver que no le respondía y sólo era observado con la mente en blanco, decidió ir un poco más lejos, esperando que quizás Zoro por fin le respondiera, había dos opciones, ser rechazaba o dejarlo continuar sin mayor inconveniente.

Un segundo beso tuvo lugar y Zoro mas espabilado cerró sus ojos y contuvo la respiración, cuando volvió a abrirlos, observó el cielo estrellado desde el suelo, Luffy lo había empujado y arrinconado contra el barco, no era pesado, pero tampoco podía moverse, en el fondo el espadachín sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo olvidó todo cuando por una tercera vez su capitán acarició sus labios.

"Eres tan apetitoso Zoro" Lamió sus labios embozando una expresión traviesa luego de haberle robado tantos besos.

"Luffy, ¿tú...?"

"Me gustas" Lo dijo apropiadamente utilizando el silencio de la noche a su favor.

"Luffy..." Zoro lo observó un instante como si esperara algo más, todavía aturdido por su declaración tan directa sin embargo se dio cuenta que era su turno de decir algo, no tuvo que meditarlo para responder, no con palabras, sino con acciones más sinceras. A escasos centímetros, redujo nuevamente la distancia envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello y espalda de Luffy, lo abrazó apoyando su barbilla en su hombro y cerró sus ojos suspirando en silencio "Yo también... también me gustas..., desde que me rescataste, desde que me uní a tu tripulación, siempre..." Luffy lo sabía aunque no podía verlo, por el sonido de su voz, por la forma en que sus dedos tiraban de su ropa, por la fuerza con que lo abrazaba, parecía algo cruel, quizás debió decírselo desde mucho antes pero se sintió afortunado de que Zoro no lo hubiera rechazado, siendo un hombre tan fuerte y de rudo carácter, rompió la seriedad para dejar expuesta la naturaleza de sus emociones. Luffy dejo que los sentimientos fluyeran y una vez se había calmado hizo que lo soltara para verlo de frente nuevamente.

"Entonces, ¿está bien?" Preguntó acunando su rostro con una mano, lo que acababa de ocurrir fue algo muy tierno, sólo podía pensar en devorarlo a besos. El espadachín entendió a que se refería y asintió, estaba dándole permiso para que fuera cariñoso y así lo hizo, acercándose a sus labios, por otro lado sus manos encontraron comodidad en la silueta de su cuerpo.

...

"¡Aun sigues ahí!" A Zoro lo despertó un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"¡Por qué me golpeas!" Gruñó contra la navegante que alzaba el puño amenazante dispuesta a volver a golpearlo.

"¡Porque te quedaste dormido!, ¡pudimos ser atacados por un monstruo marino y ni siquiera te habrías dado cuenta!"

"Yo no..." Zoro no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, remembrando sobre lo ocurrido un fuerte sonrojo tiñó su rostro, el cual ocultó agachando la cabeza y cubriendo su rostro con la mano "Lo siento, fue mi error" Que lo aceptara sin pelear y enojarse aún más con Nami fue extraño para esta última, de la impresión no pudo seguir regañándolo.

"Estoy cansada" Mejor comenzó a quejarse y llorar "No he pisado tierra en dos semanas, quiero ir a una tienda a comprar un poco de ropa y el log post segué descalibrado" Pensar en cobrarle intereses al flojo del espadachín la hizo recuperar un poco el ánimo.

"También se nos está acabando la comida" Se unió a la discusión Sanji "Por lo menos podrías pescar algo marino" No era su mejor mañana, pero a todo ello, Zoro buscó con la mirada a su capitán sin verlo.

"¿Y Luffy?"

"Ahí está" Señaló Nami la cabeza del Going Merry, sentado en ella estaba su capitán mirando al frente y pasándosela bien "¡Hey, Luffy!, Usopp, Zoro y tú pesquen algo para comer"

 _'¿Habrá sido un sueño?'_ Mientras pensaba en esa posibilidad, Zoro fue por las cañas de pescar y se sentó en la orilla del barco sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, eso incluía a Luffy que se sentó a un lado, él en medio con Usopp también junto a Zoro.

Apenas llevaban diez minutos cuando en la caña de Usopp picó algo.

"¡Es muy fuerte!, ¡quizás sea un tiburón, o una bestia enorme!" Presumió y pareció que tenía una lucha feroz con aquello que tiraba de su caña, pero lo que sacó del agua era algo tan insignificante, no mayor a siete centímetros que todos ellos tuvieron la misma cara de decepción, ni siquiera se les ocurrió reírse al momento de lo patético que resultaba ser "Voy a ver si Sanji lo quiere empanizar o hacer sushi con el" El pequeño pescado aún se movía cuando Usopp se lo llevó avergonzado, huyendo para no ir a escuchar las carcajadas de sus amigos.

"Hahaha, parecía mas un gusano, ¿no es así Zoro?" El aludido sólo hizo un ruido de afirmación, ahora estaba solo con Luffy y no sabía que decirle "¿Zoro?" Preocupado sobre qué hacer, ni siquiera escuchó el sonido de su nombre "¡Zoro!, ¿¡me estás escuchando?!" Obviamente no lo hacía pues se asustó en cuanto Luffy le gritó al oído.

"¡No tienes que gritar!, ¡estoy junto a tí!" Le había quedado un zumbido en el tímpano.

"¿Qué pasa Zoro?, estás muy distraído"

"No es nada, sólo estaba pensando" Siguió con la mirada perdida hacia el mar "Luffy, ¿anoche...?" ¿Había sido real?

"Ah sí, anoche, quería hacerlo contigo, pero te quedaste dormido" Lo dijo con tal despreocupación y naturalidad que Zoro no podía creerlo, su idea inocente de cierta forma se hacía pedazos.

"¡¿Querías hacer qué...?!" No recordaba nada de eso.

"Tú sabes, después de besarte, quería quitarte la ropa y..."

"¡Idiota!" Totalmente ruborizado le había dado tremendo golpe para que se callara "Esas cosas no se dicen en voz alta"

"Pero tú me preguntaste..." Frotaba su cabeza.

"¿Dónde demonios aprendiste eso?" Mataría a esa persona.

"Era lo que los piratas en mi isla decían que hacían con sus parejas" Zoro suspiró luego de escuchar, no valía la pena enojarse, una vez más era Luffy sin razonar las cosas.

"Escucha Luffy" Odió comenzar a sentirse nervioso antes siquiera de empezar a hablar "No puedes pasar a hacer esas cosas con una persona cinco minutos después comenzar a salir con ella, la gran mayoría no te lo permitiría, no es... decoroso"

"¿Enserio?, entonces ¿qué debería hacer?" Acomodó su sombrero luego de semejante puñetazo "Yo quiero estar contigo, ¿eso está mal?"

"Tú..." Miró hacia abajo al mar, no entendía porque era tan tímido "...podrías se mas romántico"

"¿Eh?, ¿qué dijiste?, ¿por qué susurras?"

"¡No dije nada idiota!, ¡mejor concéntrate en pescar!" No había forma que lo dijera en voz alta, Luffy solo río.

"Enojado también te ves lindo Zoro" Quizás pedirle a Luffy ser romántico era como pedirle a las naranjas que supieran a manzanas, pero no importaba, su capitán no necesitaba del romance para cautivarlo.

...

"¿Qué es eso?" Chopper dio aviso desde el puesto de vigilancia y Usopp usando sus binoculares observó la dirección hacia la que apuntaba el pequeño reno.

"¡Es una isla!" Él y todos los demás se alegraban de ver una.

"¿Una isla?" La primera en salir fue Nami "Que extraño, el log post no apunta hacia ella" Miraba atentamente su muñeca.

"¿Has escuchado de las islas sin magnetismo?" Robin solo esperó un poco y ya que Nami no parecía saber al respecto continuó hablando mientras miraba hacia esa dirección "Son unas extrañas islas a lo largo del Grand Line, Granes muy inusual dar con una, únicamente los barcos perdidos y aquellos que navegan a la deriva pueden encontrarlas porque normalmente permanecen escondidas por diversas circunstancias meteorológicas, pero estos días el mar ha estado muy tranquilo debe ser por eso que hemos podido llegar a una"

"Así que si estamos perdidos" Nami estaba llorando, sin embargo, en sus planes no figuraba el decirle a la tripulación que se había equivocado.

Luego de acercarse más pudieron identificar qué clase de isla se traba, el clima era primaveral y la flora parecía una mescla de pradera con bosque, los primeros en saltar fuera del barco una vez anclado, fueron Luffy, Zoro y Robin, esta última aprovecharía la rara oportunidad para estudiar la isla, por otro lado Nami tuvo que disculparse y regresar a su habitación para averiguar en que parte del mar se hallaban, más tarde saldría a explorar y como era de esperar, Sanji se quedó con ella, Usopp y Chopper prefirieron salir una vez se aseguraron que no aparecería ningún animal raro para devorarlos.

"¡Usopp, Chopper!, ¡Encontré carne para comer!" Gritó Luffy quien corría en su dirección perseguido por extraños animales parecidos a los marsupiales, rápidamente esos tres se perdieron adelante dejando atrás a Zoro y Robin mientras caminaban más lentamente.

"Está isla es muy particular, ¿no te parece?" Preguntó Robin intentando entablar una tranquila conversación con su único acompañante.

"¿Particular?, No sé a lo que te refieres" Respondió secamente, pero con una ligera sonrisa Robin continuó observando a su alrededor.

"Todo lo que hay aquí se encuentra en parejas, los arboles por ejemplo" Apuntó hacia el par junto al cual cruzaban "Las flores" Efectivamente en el suelo las flores crecían dos en un mismo tallo "También los animales" Y en el cielo en lugar de ir en parvada las aves iban en parejas "Me pregunto si ¿habrá personas en esta isla?" Le gustó imaginar cómo sería.

"¿Por qué esto sería tan especial?, hemos visto cosas más raras" Trataba de ignorarlo, ciertamente la mujer tenía razón con su observación, pero había algo en la isla que lo molestaba y lo hacía sentir incómodo.

"Es especial por la forma en cómo se comporta la naturaleza, quizás haya sido la evolución mejorando las probabilidades de supervivencia, una forma más extrema de trabajo en equipo o una mayor facilidad en encontrar compañero, un aumento en las habilidades sociales y lazos afectivos más fuertes"

"¿Me estás diciendo que si cazo uno de esos conejos, entonces serán dos por uno?" A Zoro no le interesaba tanta palabrería, él había fijado su atención en los pequeños animales con la palabra comida gravada en ellos.

Robin lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera mientras ella observaba al espadachín cortar marsupiales como quien recolecta fruta de un árbol, pero no importaba cuantos fueran, Luffy podría comérselos él solo, mientras realizaba la tarea no podía desviar sus pensamientos del pirata con sombrero de paja metiéndolo en muchas ocasiones en cualquier tarea o rutina que solía llevar acabo.

Acompañado por Robin, que de buena voluntad guiaba al espadachín de regreso al barco, llevaban lo que sería la comida y su cena, mientras que Luffy, Chopper y Usopp, recorrieron una larga distancia hasta encontrar un pueblo de gente nativa, una joven de cabello largo y una trenza, junto con un hombre alto y de fuerte apariencia los siguieron de regreso a su barco.

Habían llegado a la isla Koibito y ahora estaban siendo invitados a su pueblo y a un festival de la prosperidad que se celebraría el día de mañana.

 _"Lamentablemente es un festival sólo para las parejas, los jóvenes que aun buscan a su alma gemela no tienen permitido participar"_ Aclaró la mujer que cenaba con ello _"Pero estoy segura que aquí entre ustedes debe haber una pareja de felices enamorados"_

"Nami-chuaaan333"

"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!"

"¿Puedo preguntar algo?" Robin alzó su mano con educación motivada por la curiosidad.

¿Un festival para las parejas?, los ojos de Luffy giraron directamente hacia Zoro quien no le prestaba atención y parecía más que nada aburrido, resultaba justo lo que necesitaban para pasar más tiempo juntos.

...

"¡Vamos Zoro!" La mayoría se encontraban dormidos y era obvio que lo estarían siendo la medianoche.

"¿A dónde?, déjame dormir Luffy, mañana puedes ir a dar un paseo" Zoro medio despertó con un bostezo y frotó sus ojos que rápidamente se habían acostumbrado a la luz de la luna.

"Vamos al festival" Como siempre su capitán se hallada excitado por la aventura, no parecía que pudiera quedarse quieto y tampoco que fuera a aceptar un no de su parte.

...

"¡Date prisa Zoro, no seas tan lento!" El problema era que Luffy era demasiado impaciente, no Zoro que caminaba lo más rápido que podía sin cansarse.

¿Cuánto tendrían que caminar?, llevaban como media hora sin descansar ni encontrar algún sendero que marcara un camino seguro.

"¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?" Todo el lugar lucía igual para él, todo eran rocas y árboles.

"Sí, solo..." Tuvo que tomar su mano y empezar a jalarlo para que avanzara más rápido "Más rápido"

No disminuyó el paso hasta que las luces de las fogatas y la iluminación de las casas fueron visibles a la distancia, Luffy que conocía el camino sabía sobre el acantilado junto al cual se encontraba el pueblo, Zoro probablemente hubiera caído con lo oscuro que estaba y despistado que era, sin embargo caer era justamente lo que necesitaban.

"¡Luffy!" Sin aviso alguno Zoro fue levantado por Luffy quien lo cargó estilo novia "¡Luffy!" No sabía que pretendía hacer, pero podía jurar que fuera lo fuera no era una buena idea.

Sentir que estaba a punto de morir cayendo de un acantilado no era sano para el corazón ni la salud en general, de rodillas en el suelo y el cuerpo cubierto con sudor frio esperó a que su corazón regresara a su sitio.

"¡Podrías avisarme antes de hacer algo tan estúpido!"

"Hahaha..." Luffy no dijo nada, pero secretamente disfrutó de hacer enojar un poco a Zoro, era muy lindo así.

El festival, no era lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba y aunque Zoro se fue por la bebida y Luffy bailó junto a una enorme fogata, pasado un tiempo las cosas se tornaron muy diferentes, la mayoría de las personas se retiraron incluso antes que el festival terminara y las pocas que quedaban parecían disfrutar más de la presencia de sus respectivas parejas que el ambiente en general.

Mientras el espadachín observaba a su capitán y bebía, la imagen del pequeño sonriente fue tornándose cada vez más borrosa, fue muy tarde cuando empezó a sospechar de la bebida.

"¿Zoro?" Luffy no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormido y justo a la mitad de la fiesta, podía parecer que él se estaba divirtiendo por su cuenta, pero nunca apartaba un ojo de su compañero "¿Qué le ocurre?" Preguntó a las damas junto a él un poco preocupado mientas intentaba despertarlo y ellas soltaban risas molestas.

"Bebió demasiado _vino_ " Contentó risueña la mayor de todas "Nos encanta beberlo cuando queremos pasar una noche divertida con nuestras parejas, pero también es un fuerte sedante. ¿No les gustaría una cama para descansar?" Luffy cargándolo una vez más como si de una pluma de tratara, siguió a la mujer hasta una pequeña casa fuera del bullicio y el ruido de la fiesta, ahí había una cama donde podían descansar ambos y más cosas por si las necesitaba "Usen este lugar como gusten, son invitados nuestros fu, fu, fu..." Su pequeña risa al momento de retirarse solo incrementaba las sospechas de Luffy.

"¿Zoro?" Gentilmente golpeó su rostro con la palma de su mano para hacerlo despertar, no lucía muy diferente a cuando sobrepasaba la cantidad de botellas "¡Hey!, ¿Zoro?, ¡Zoro!" Como último recurso le abofeteó pero tampoco funcionó, ¿realmente nada podía despertarlo?

Bajo esa premisa y siendo bastante confianzudo, Luffy no podía resistirse a sacar provecho de la situación, o por lo menos eso es lo que quería, la imagen del cuerpo laxo sobre la cama lo tentaban.

...

Una delicada y agradable sensación lo despertaron, era la mano de Luffy quien acariciaba su rostro, hubiera regresado a dormir si no hubiera escuchado la voz de éste llamándolo, con un esfuerzo trató de sentarse y con ayuda de su acompañante lo consiguió, el mundo le daba vueltas como si de la peor resaca de su vida se tratara, desconoció el lugar en donde se hallaba y lo último que podía recordar era estar bebiendo en un lugar extraño con personas aún más extrañas.

"Luffy, ¿dónde...?" Un dedo de Luffy cubriendo sus labios lo calló.

"Por fin te tengo para mí Zoro" ¿Continuaba soñando?, se sentía como en uno, su cuerpo era pesado, casi no podía ni moverse y sus pensamientos eran más lentos, no quería meditar mucho en las cosas, siendo casi doloroso "¿Cómo te sientes?" Más que preocupación genuina su conversación era un distractor, redujo lentamente la distancia de sus cuerpos y se concentró en su cuello, besando y acariciándolo con sus labios, el olor de Zoro era el del dulce alcohol que bebió.

"Como si el barco hubiera chocado y me hubiera arrojado al mar" Pero ahora con el de cabello negro tan cerca, lo que sentía era algo completamente distinto.

"Entonces, ¿debería ser cuidadoso esta vez?" Como un gesto de dulzura, Luffy se separó y volvió a acercarse únicamente para darle un beso en la frente, tantos cariños tenían a Zoro sonrojándose levemente, se convenció a si mismo que en delimitaba se hallaba dentro de un sueño, el tonto de su capitán ¿en verdad podía tener esos momentos llenos de dulzura cuando se lo proponía?, pensándolo por un momento, la curiosidad por averiguar la respuesta despertó en su interior "Zoro, ¿puedo abrazarte?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso idiota?" Sonrió ladinamente.

Nadie iba a interrumpirlos y tampoco importaba mucho el ruido que hicieran, habían deparado en el sitio perfecto y el más pequeño de los dos no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad, cada vez que lo veía entrenando, cuando los dos dormían apretados uno junto al otro en el pequeño barco, cuando el calor de la acción los dejaba sin respiración, todos eran momento en los que un impulso sobrehumano lo tentaba para ir hasta el lado de Zoro y en distintas circunstancias rodearlo con sus brazos y recargarse en su pecho así como lo hizo sobre la cama.

Egoísta e infantilmente lo quería para sí mismo, como parte de su tripulación y como su compañero en carne, esa obsesión había comenzado desde el primer momento que lo conoció. Sus manos que no conocían las restricciones, surcaron debajo de su ropa, dibujando la figura de una espalda fuerte y entrenada con la punta de sus dedos, el calor del espadachín era sumamente reconfortante.

"Luffy" No podía decir que no se sintiera bien, pero no era una sensación con la que estuviera familiarizado, antes siquiera de emitir otra palabra, Luffy actuó primero despojándolo de su playera.

"Zoro, me pregunto, ¿qué sabor tendrás?" ¿No pensaría en comerlo o sí?, conociendo como miraba a Chopper cuando tenía hambre no parecía una posibilidad tan absurda.

Sus labios se acercaron y como si de un beso se tratara, atrapó entre estos uno de los pezones rosados.

"Luffy!" Alzó la voz "No-No hagas eso" Sosteniéndolo de los hombros intentó alejarlo, pero no funcionó, la propia fuerza de sus brazos falló. Zoro no tuvo más opción que cubrir su boca para sofocar cualquier embarazoso sonido que pudiera escapar de su control.

"Me gustan tus pechos Zoro, son grandes y se sienten muy bien, hehehe" Frotó su mejilla entre ambos sin poder imaginar almohada más cómoda en el mundo.

"Maldito..." Masculló entre dientes molesto frunciendo el ceño, que no pensara que podía mofarse de él y permanecer como si nada, no era alguien que fuera a quedarse tranquilo de brazos cruzado mientras el menor se aprovechaba de su temporal pasividad, no debía olvidar que era un carnívoro igual a él, uno feroz y salvaje, una persona que avanzaba hacia adelante y solo hacia adelante sin detenerse.

"¡Zoro, ha ha ha!, ¡espera Zoro!, eso me da cosquillas" Había contratacado de forma inesperada, sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pequeño impedirían que escapara y sus dientes masticando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, le enseñarían que el cazador de piratas no sedería tan fácilmente.

"¿Qué decías de mi sabor?" Ronroneo con una voz profunda en su oído, al instante Luffy dejo de reírse "No importa donde hayas aprendido estas cosas tan lascivas, solo déjamelo a mí, yo me hare cargo"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Parpadeó un momento el hombre de las espadas mientras asimilaba como su superior podía terminar tan abruptamente con la atmosfera construida, una vez los separó ya no hubo rastro de seducción o una mínima pisca de lujuria "Yo me hare cargo, quiero hacerte sentir bien" Había adoptado una actitud infantil de terquedad.

"Hey, hey Luffy, no sé lo que estés pensando, pero..."

"¡YO SOY EL HOMBRE!" Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo utilizando un tono más fuerte para mostrar un poco de virilidad "¡YO SOY!" Gruñeron, su coordinación era hasta cómica.

"Solo recuéstate y relájate" Zoro había empujado a Luffy para que quedara abajo en la cama, casi de un salto se reincorporo y quien terminó apoyando su espalda en las sabanas fue Zoro.

"No lo necesito. Zoro, déjame ayudarte" Continuaron forcejeando y el de cabellera oscura consiguió bajarle los pantalones.

...

Hacía un buen tiempo, con un cielo despejado y agradable calor de comienzos de un verano, el barco navegaba tranquilamente con viento suave y más importante aún, en un curso bien delimitado, todo hubiera formado parte de un hermoso día como pocos si el silencio que reinaba entre la tripulación fuera uno de quietud en lugar de incomodidad que ponía a todos un tanto nerviosos.

"Nami, nami" Se acercó Chopper hacia su navegante ocupada en su puesto normal, ella le prestó atención sintiendo un poco de alivio por tener alguien con quien hablar y distraerse "No puedo encontrar que tiene Luffy y creo que está empeorando" Sonaba genuinamente preocupado casi al borde de las lágrimas, ser un doctor y no encontrar la razón para que su capitán se encontrara en ese estado, lo hacía sentir como un fracaso y alguien inútil.

"Cálmate Chopper" Embozando una sonrisa afectuosa trató de calmar al reno que le provocaba ternura y hacerlo sentir mejor "Aún no sabemos si realmente está enfermo, Luffy ha estado actuando raro, pero no parece este afectando su salud" Se inclinó a acariciar su cabeza y tomó su mano "Vamos a verlo" No le haría daño apartar su mirada del mapa un minuto.

Justo como Chopper decía, el sombrero de paja yacía recostado de bruces en la cabeza de Merry, no tenía el efervescente animo de costumbre, no saltaba, gritaba o se reía desde hacia tres días, sólo permanecía quito en el mismo lugar mirando el agua.

"Nami" Dijo con tristeza tirando de su mano "¿Luffy va estar bien?" Ella no era la indicada para que le hiciera esa pregunta, sin embargo con tal de calmar a su amigo, podía mentirle aunque fuera una vez.

"Claro que sí"

Desde que él y Zoro habían regresado de la isla, ambos habían comenzado a comportarse de una extraña manera, este último tenía una actitud más huraña y se enojaba con mayor facilidad, algo en su mordaz actitud decía que quería que lo dejasen estar solo y así era, ninguno de la tripulación sabía que había ocurrido durante esa noche que se fugaron a escondidas del barco y habían regresado al alba con golpes en todo el cuerpo y el rostro.

La mayoría creía que habían enfrentado a un enemigo durante ese tiempo en la isla, la falta de información era su más grande enemiga, pero Nami comenzaba a sospechar que se trataba de algo muy distinto, incapaz de tolerarlo más tiempo aprovechó que Chopper había ido a ver al espadachín que entrenaba.

"Luf..." Un fuerte estruendo la interrumpió cuando caminaba en su dirección.

"¡Quién es la maldita rata que robo el aceite de coco!" Sanji estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos "¡Luffyyy!" Inmediatamente pensó en quien arrasaba con toda su comida.

"Sanji, espera" Nami en medio de ambos trató de calmarlo, siendo que Luffy ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Nami-chuaaan!" Su sola presencia lo distrajo "Estaba preparando algo especial para ti y Robin-chan, ¡cuando este pozo sin fondo robó uno de mis ingredientes!" El cambió de humor era muy marcado cuando hablaba de Luffy señalándolo.

"Yo no lo robe" Dijo el acusado sin mucho que agregar.

"Luffy no se ha movido de aquí" Lo defendió Nami bajo evidencia, Chopper había estado con él toda la mañana.

"Entonces ¿quién fue?" Ninguno podía imaginar un culpable simplemente encogieron los hombros, Sanji creyó en Nami, tronando la lengua y frotando su nunca regresó a la cocina, realmente no era como si importara, sólo era un poco de aceite.

Nuevamente solos, la navegante recordó a que había salido, pero antes de siquiera abriera la boca para articular palabra alguna su capitán la llamó.

"Nami, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" La aludida pudo notar un ápice de tristeza en su voz, sin embargo así no era su amigo y creyó estarlo confundido con algo más, aunque sólo para estar segura...

"Claro"

"¿Qué se supone que debería hacer si hay algo que no quiero hacer?" La pregunta en si le dio la respuesta a sus sospechas, no era tristeza, sino angustia y preocupación, no eran mejores sentimientos, pero podía estar un poco más tranquila.

"¿Algo que no quieras hacer?" Repitió pensativa y miró hacia la lejanía antes de encontrarse con los ojos negros de su camarada "¿No es algo tan simple como no hacerlo y ya?" Era la respuesta más obvia y lógica, si no quería hacerlo entonces no lo hiciera, por lo menos así pensaba ella. Luffy negó, no se trataba de algo que pudiera evadir de esa forma "Bueno, si no queda de otra y aunque no te guste, tienes que hacerlo" Completamente lo opuesto a lo primero "Por ejemplo yo tengo que apañármelas con todos usted como si estuviera cuidado de niños cuando no lo son para que no se metan en problemas como si fuera su niñera, es algo que no quiero hacer, pero lo hago. Se llama responsabilidad Luffy, es cuando tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos o cuando actúas para manejar una situación sea mala o no te guste" Trató de explicarlo lo mejor posible, sin embargo por la forma confundida en que la observaba, tal parecía que no había sido el caso.

"No lo entiendo del todo, pero, gracias Nami" Le dedicó una gran sonrisa y por fin de un solo salto bajo de su asiento favorito para caminar por el barco.

Hablar siempre era una buena manera de solucionar dilemas, lo que su captan había necesitado todo ese tiempo fueron los consejos de otra persona, ella pensó que tal vez era demasiado idiota para preguntar o aún más por reservarse aquello que lo angustiaba, como fuera, podía regresar con sus mapas más tranquila.

"Robin" Se cruzó con la mujer de cabello negro "Quería preguntarte acerca de un documento, es una bitácora que encontré en la playa de la anterior isla que visitamos"

"No sabía que tuvieras ese hobby señorita navegante"

"No... No es eso" Se avergonzó un poco, agitando su mano para negarlo rápidamente, así parecía que le gustaba recoger basura en la playa, prontamente cambio de tema "Robin, ¿tú no has escuchado que a Luffy le preocupe algo?"

"No, no eh hablado con él en estos últimos días"

"Ha estado distante" Admitió "¿Tú qué opinas?, ese tonto parece estar evitando algo"

"No me imaginó que pueda ser, pero justamente el señor espadachín me preguntó por algo parecido"

"¿No creerás que esos dos...?" Nami se había detenido en seco, pero claro, ahora las cosas tenían más sentido, se preguntó como no lo había notado antes.

"Así es" Sonrió Robin suavemente "Sus problemas tiene que ver uno con el otro"

...

Ya en la tarde, cuando las olas del mar se teñían de un fuerte color naranja y cuando todos se preparaban para dejar sus rutinas diarias y recibir a la noche, se escuchaba el sonido de golpes, ¡pum!, ¡pum!, ¡pum!, rítmicos y constantes contra la madera, un escándalo que Sanji quien pasaba por ahí no pudo pasar por alto.

"Usopp, ¿qué ocurre?" Preguntó al responsable del sonido, éste golpeaba la puerta del baño desde afuera con enojo.

"Zoro todavía no puede salir de ahí, lleva más de una hora" Respondió evidentemente molesto "¿Qué se cree?, cuando salga, voy a darle una paliza y..." Sus amenazas tiradas al aire frenaron con el crujido de la puerta abriéndose, tras de ella, salía el segundo de la tripulación con una toalla en el cuello y el cabello húmedo, aparentemente había estado tomando una ducha luego de entrenar con las gigantescas pesas.

Ignoró al mentiroso y al cocinero que lo observaban extrañados y siguió su camino sin importarle lo que tuvieran que decirle, ser ignorados molesto al rubio.

"Espero que no hayas acabado con el agua caliente marimo" Realmente lo enojaba, sus constantes peleas y discusiones no eran nada en comparación "¿Huu?" Al principio no lo había notado fue el ruido de los pasos al alejarse "¿Se habrá lastimado la pierna?" Lo pensó en voz alta para sí mismo.

"¿Qué cosa?" Usopp lo escuchaba.

"No, no es nada" Como dijo, no debía ser nada.

...

Era de noche, pero solo Chopper y Zoro se hallaban en la cubierta conversando un poco, aunque realmente el humano estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo con el reno de guardia, el primero no pudo escoger mejor compañía, Chopper era el único en esos últimos días que no le hacía preguntas que él no quería responder, sólo escuchaba halagos de su parte, risas y una charla tranquila, era un animal muy dulce que incluso él en secreto había pensado en abrazar y apretar y que en ese momento no era la excepción.

Zoro mirando a la cubierta dándole la espalda al mar, pudo saber que su capitán se acercaba incluso antes de verlo, sorprendido, sin esperar que Luffy fuera a acercarse primero, decidió en esperarlo y saber que quería, muy posiblemente ni siquiera se trataba de él y en su lugar quería hablar con Chopper a su lado, un pensamiento muy pesimista. En realidad... si se trataba de él, no sabía siquiera que debería decirle, aun no había pensado en ello. Con cada paso más cerca el agujero en su estómago se hacía más grande, se había mantenido sereno todo el tiempo, pero no estaba seguro de poder seguir actuando y todo por su desdichado orgullo, pero ¿qué ganaba con ello?

Al final soltó un suspiro, justo antes de que Luffy se plantara delante de los dos.

"Zoro ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Lo que temía se hizo realidad, no contestó de forma directa, si no que se limitó a girar su cabeza al reno espectador y hablar con este.

"Chopper, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?" Pidió con cortesía, el más pequeño no tuvo que preguntar al respecto, parecía ser algo serio, con mucho gusto podía darles privacidad "Si quieres puedo cambiar contigo esta noche"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó entusiasmado, para él era aburrido y solitario pasar la mayor parte de la noche despierto "Gracias Zoro" Se fue sin más hacia el interior del barco dejándolos solos como se lo pidieron.

Al fin se miraron frente a frente, Luffy firme con los puños a sus costados fuertemente apretados y Zoro, recargado contra el barco y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se miraron no como los otros días que aunque llegaban a encontrarse y eran disimulados, sino para arreglar sus problemas en definitiva, la tención era fuerte y el silencio pesado, ninguno dijo una palabra por un largo minuto.

"LO SIENTO" Ninguno sabía quién rompería ese silencio por lo que ambos dieron un paso hacia adelante en su reconciliación, lo que terminó con los dos disculpándose al mismo tiempo.

"Lamento haberte golpeado" Continuó Luffy quintándose el sombrero y agachando la mirada. Zoro suspiró, no era como si él tampoco no lo hubiera golpeado.

"Yo también lo siento, no debí haberte dicho que parecías mas una mujer que yo solo porque eres más pequeño" Habló con total sinceridad, se arrepentía de lo que dijo.

"No quiero que me odies" Fue una sorpresa para Zoro escuchar a Luffy con una voz quebrada, no podía verlo a los ojos, pero la mano con que sostenía su sombrero temblaba "Por eso, no importa si no quieres que yo, yo..." Fue interrumpido, más bien detenido, Zoro no quería escuchar su disculpa, no había nada por lo que Luffy debiera disculparse.

"Luffy" Se incorporó y caminó los dos pasos que los separaban, justo enfrente lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo recargó contra su cuerpo, el más pequeño pudo escuchar su corazón acelerado latiendo con fuerza "Eso no importa" Se sentía bien, sostenerlo en sus brazos era una sensación reconfortante y placentera y era más que suficiente "Solo no digas que te odio" Sin dudarlo correspondió su abrazo, se había percatado antes y lo notaba ahora, lo cómodo y lo bien que encajaba entre esos brazos.

"Zoro" Suspiró su nombre "No es el mejor lugar" Todos podrían oírlo "Ni el mejor momento" Acababa de ser perdonado "Pero yo en verdad quiero hacerte mío" Egoísta y codiciosamente. Alzó la cabeza apoyando su barbilla entre los pectorales de mayor "En especial después de ser tan lindo" Su boca formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba feliz "Prometo que no intentare nada que no te guste y tampoco te forzare"

"Idiota" La palabra tenía un tono cantarín y cariñoso "No te dije que no me llamaras lindo" Luffy soltó una risa.

"Lo siento, pero eres definitivamente el más lindo de todos"

"Oyy..." Quería regañarlo, pero no lo hizo, aunque no le gustara, había un gusto masoquista que hacía que lo disfrutara y se sonrojara, Luffy aprovechó entonces para seducirlo y besar su cuello, suave y tiernamente, el Zoro entre sus brazos se relajaba a raíz de sus acciones y se dejaba querer incluso más que antes.

"Hueles bien" Comentó Luffy frotando su nariz en su cuello, acariciándolo hasta la unión de sus clavículas con el esternón "A frutas" El rubor de Zoro alcanzó sus orejas.

"Acabo de tomar una ducha" Explicó esperando acabar con su curiosidad.

"Aunque me gusta más como hueles cuando entrenas" Pensó en detenerlo, cuanto más hablaba más avergonzado se sentía.

"¿A sudor?" Lo dijo burlándose con una sonrisa ladina tratando de recuperar la compostura, no podía caer tan fácil.

"A Zoro, huele a que eres fuerte y al esfuerzo que dedicas para ser aún más fuerte" Sus manos cambiaron de lugar a las caderas del antes mencionado, sosteniéndolo y reafirmando como sus cuerpos se mantenían juntos, embonando como los amantes que eran, una de las piernas de Luffy se metía entre las de Zoro, dejando entrever su clara naturaleza dominante, por una vez el espadachín resistió el impulso de defenderse cuando claramente estaba siendo atacado.

"Luffy no me muerdas" Se quejó sin enojo con una voz un poco más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado, mirando de reojo hacia abajo, hacia el semblante de su capitán.

"No te estoy mordiendo" Decía la verdad, su intención era dejar la huella de sus besos en aquello que le pertenecía, donde todos pudieran verlo donde, todos supieran que era suyo "Te estás poniendo más duro Zoro" Se enorgulleció pensando que quizás era por los chupetones.

"¿Y-Y qué hay de ti?" Los nervios tomaron control sobre sus acciones, la palma de su mano se posó sobre la entrepierna de Luffy haciendo gemir suavemente a éste, un leve temblor hizo que perdiera la fuerza en sus piernas no obstante el cuerpo de Zoro era un soporte con el cual no podía tambalear. Tenía razón, debajo de su ropa, Luffy era igual o más excitado que él.

Luffy cruzó su mirada con los otros ojos oscuros del espadachín, llenos de una intensidad que encendía como un sol ardiente, una concentración y afán que sólo lo tenían a él como diana, unos ojos que le decían que lo amaban, pero también que lo deseaban.

"No me voy a detener" Aunque no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, Zoro lo hubiera sabido.

"Luffy, aquí..." Los labios de su capitán le pidieron a besos que guardara silencio, cualquier pretexto que tuviera que decir, queja o comentario, no le importaban, más palabras significaban menos tiempo en el que pudiera saborear el interior de su boca, con un beso húmedo que haría que no olvidara las caricias y el calor de su lengua "Aquí no es..." Con mayor intensidad, cortó su respiración, durante un largo minuto el mayor creyó que se desmayaría, si no se ahogaba, iba a ser por culpa de Luffy y como lo hizo sentir que el interior de su boca se derretía.

Luffy tiró de los pantalones de Zoro hacia abajo, exponiéndolo al mismo tiempo que soltaba una pequeña risa traviesa.

"Es grande"

"¡Cállate!" No necesitaba saberlo, pero igualmente sintió un poco de tonto orgullo escuchándolo. Curioso más motivado por el mismo orgullo masculino, lo imitó sin embargo se quedó petrificado al verlo, ¿Luffy quería que algo así estuviera dentro de él?...

"Zoro" La voz aguda de su capitán detuvo su tren de pensamientos "Hace frio" Como excusa simplona, la utilizó para moverlo de su enfrascamiento y aprovecharse de aquello para que con una sola mano sujetar la de Zoro y con ambas rodear las circunferencias juntas.

Luffy suspiró de gusto contra el hombro de Zoro y disfrutó en silencio de la sensación de la mano de su amante al igual que la del resto de su cuerpo, apreciando más la conexión mutua e íntima que el placer que pudiera proporcionarle las caricias de la carne, era un sentimiento de plenitud que quería hacer entender a Zoro.

No era muy diferente a masturbarse, con la obvia diferencia de también sentir el calor ajeno y ser consciente de cómo sus roces y cada movimiento afectaban al otro, Zoro observó el rostro de Luffy, apreciando lo que buscaba, en sus gestos y reacciones, era un placer que le daba a ambos con su propia mano, se consideró a si mismo muy inmaduro, qué importancia tenía si era su capitán o él quien tuviera una posición más dominante si igualmente podía hacerlo sentir bien, cuidarlo, amarlo, o ¿era que tenía miedo?, por eso y más, le costó verdadero esfuerzo decir lo que dijo...

Aunque su equilibrio fuera excepcional, seguían estando sobre un barco que se mecía impredeciblemente, las piernas de ambos se movieron hasta chocar con el mástil de la vela, la espalda de Luffy chocó contra la madera, atrapado por el cuerpo de Zoro.

"Luffy..." Había detenido su mano y el suave mecimiento de su cadera, el sonido de saliva pasando por su garganta se escuchó, parecía como si fuera ahogarse, lo que se atoraba en ésta era algo verdaderamente difícil de sacar, pero si iba a hacerlo lo haría, así debían hacerse las cosas, se inclinó para alcanzar su oído, el vapor de su aliento cosquillo la piel del menor aunque no fue su intención ser seductor lo fue "Aun no te corras" Una grave y profunda voz que erizó sus cabellos "Quiero que termines dentro de mí"

"¿Hablas en serio?" Con los ojos muy abiertos y el color rojos cubriendo su rostro, había tomado a Zoro de los hombros y lo había alejado para verlo de frente.

"Sí..." Asintió y la confianza regresó a su persona, ya no había vuelta atrás.

"¿En serio, en serio?" Hubo algo que le molestó de que no le creyera.

"Sí" Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo "No me vulvas a preguntar Luffy, te prometo que la respuesta no va a cambiar"

"Que alegría" Sonrió ampliamente con su característica inocencia "Quizás pueda tener un hijo con Zoro" Dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía ambas manos con fuerza en su trasero.

"¡Los hombres no se embarazan idiota!" Gritó sumamente avergonzado y más incrédulo que el mismo Luffy segundos antes, solo para arrepentirse de alzar la voz, pero ¿enseria no sabía o seria que lo hacía apropósito? "¿Y qué edad crees que tienes para tener un hijo?" El mismo se atrapó pensando en algo tonto.

"Bueno da igual" Dijo sin importancia y se paró de puntillas para hablarle al oído como el espadachín hizo antes "Date la vuelta, quiero ver tu trasero" No conforme masajeaba la carne entre sus manos, firme pero también suave, Zoro se molestó, pero suspiró internamente de resignación y sintió lascivia, todo al mismo tiempo, confundiéndose a sí mismo.

Mirando el suelo en todo momento, cambió de lugares apoyando sus manos contra la vela, dándole la espalda a Luffy, no verlo y tampoco saber que haría, abrieron un agujero en su estómago, aunque lo prometió estaba arrepintiéndose.

"Es tan suave" Entre las manos de Luffy podía notar como jugaba con su carne "Pero tus pechos siguen siendo mejores"

"Ya cállate Luffy, los hombres no tienen pechos" Rozó por primera vez a Dios porque terminara pronto, no podía seguir humillándose más.

"¡Zoro!" Se escuchó sorprendido y un frio escalofrió recorrió la espalda el aludido, solo pudo suponer que lo había notado "Está húmedo" Tembló con las caricias de los dedos de Luffy.

"¡No está húmedo!, es aceite" Rezó con más insistencia.

"¿Aceite?" La quijada de Luffy cayó "¡Tú le robaste a Sanji el aceite...!"

"¡No grites!" Que iba a despertar a alguien "Éste es un secreto Luffy, no se te ocurra decir nada" Su intención no había sido estar preparado para ese momento, sólo había querido probar si en verdad podía ser capaz de dejar que algo entra, sus dedos por ejemplo, fue más su curiosidad por saber cómo era, ¿qué se sentía?, ¿le dolería?, ¿era biológicamente posible siquiera?, había entrado al baño y tomado una larga ducha centrado únicamente en sus pensamientos y en la imagen de su amado capitán, mentalizándose que era por este último que dejaba todo de lado.

En media de la tarea la voz de Usopp gritando desde afuera era muy molesta, pero lograba ignorarlo, sin embargo, cuando escuchó la voz del cocinero si tuvo que parar y salir, antes de que pudiera intentar con algo más que un dedo.

Luffy asintió, asegurando que no diría nada y continuó emocionándose ante la imagen frente a sus ojos, no era más que la increíble escena de la espalda de Zoro bajo leves temblores y un aire de vulnerabilidad.

Sosteniendo su cadera, se preparó para entrar, la sensación de la punta del miembro de Luffy presionando contra su entrada fue suficiente para volver rígido todo su cuerpo, en un destello de lucidez, Zoro contrarresto lo que inconscientemente no podía controlar, el dolor de su labio y profundas respiraciones para equilibrar su mente bastaba por ahora, aunque alguna otra distracción no hubiera estado de sobra.

"Zoro..." Pronunció gimiendo su nombre luego deslizar hacia delante su cadera, tan solo unos centímetros que pudo avanzar priorizando el ser cuidadoso, aunque tratara de ocultárselo, podía darse cuenta con únicamente prestar atención y conocerlo, cómodo no estaba y debía admitir que era su culpa por no conseguir una apropiada cama, lo intentó, pero esa última vez no había salido tan bien "¿Estás bien Zoro?" Controló su voz para articular algo con sentido, aunque fuera solo la punta era muy caliente su interior y también muy suave, no sabía si por el lubricante o no.

"Luffy, ¿qué estás esperando?, ¿tengo que suplicarte para que empieces a golpearme duro contra el barco?" Sonrió girando para dedicarle una sonrisa de lado y una mirada clara, aunque sonara arrogante y pretencioso, como si de un reto se tratar, la verdad era totalmente lo opuesto, si iba a sufrir que fuera rápido, no le gustó ver que su capitán se tomara el tiempo para torturarlo, no dolía, más sin embargo, parecía que fuera a comenzar en cualquier momento, una sensación que no podía describir y tampoco venía a su mente con que comprarla.

"¡Aquí voy!" _¡Muy grande!_ , pensó Zoro tras la estocada que sacudió su cerero y lo dejo sin aliento, como si sus entrañas hubieran cambiado de lugar y su estómago hubiera sido el primero en quejarse, tampoco pudo respirar y calmarse como había tenido planeado desde un inicio "¡Zoro!, es demasiado apretado" Se quejo, gimió y contuvo el aliento, todo junto "¡Se siente bien, Zoro!" Pese a todo no iba a detenerse, no después de encender su lujuria con provocación tan sexy, lo había deseado y contemplado por muchos meses, interponiendo lo que creía importante sobre lo que quería.

Sostuvo más fuertemente los huesos de su cadera, en proporción a la fuerza que utilizaba para una vez afuera de su amante volver a colisionar contra sus glúteos y repetir el movimiento sin pensar.

"Lu..." Iba a acabar destrozado "Lu-ffy..." Sus piernas y sus brazos estaban perdiendo fuerza, aunque se aferraba con las uñas al mástil no iba a poder seguir sosteniéndose... Entre el calor, la fricción y el dolor, la electricidad hizo temblar su cuerpo un segundo, eso había sido un destello de placer entre la oscura lujuria "¡Luffy!" Preocupado por la sensación que cosquillaba en lo profundo de su vientre llamó a su capitán y éste pensó que gritó su nombre en el mismo éxtasis que lo descontrolaba.

Una vez más la misma sensación que se repetía dobló sus rodillas con mayor brusquedad e hizo de su propio miembro comenzar gotear placer, no tenía que ser muy listo para relacionar el sentimiento del orgasmo creciendo y difuminándose con el ritmo de la cadera de Luffy, ¿eso era sentirse bien?, que su trasero aun ardiendo y a punto de romperse en cualquier momento, cayera en un ciclo vicioso donde el dolor podía ser remplazado por el placer a costa de más dolor, debía estar loco, un loco que gimoteaba y jadeaba con fuerza.

Gimió su nombre sucumbiendo finalmente a las febriles caricias y embestidas de su capitán. Más rápido, más fuerte, más intenso, más salvaje...Zoro sintió en carne propia como la necesidad y el deseo mutuo, contaminaban su ser, no era sólo Luffy desviviéndose por su cuerpo, sino él dejándolo tener todo, entregándoselo.

En medio de su ferviente amor, alzando a girar su torso buscando besarle. La satisfacción llegó cuando Luffy jugueteando con el pecho de Zoro, sintió como se hacía cada vez más apretado hasta que no pudo seguir resistiendo y llenó con su semilla a su amante. Más de una vez hubiera estado bien, pero con la mente más fría y echándole un vistazo rápido a Zoro, éste no parecía que fuera a estar en condiciones para seguir, miró los rastros de semen en el suelo que no era suyo, poniendo una cara de desgana al pensar que tendría que limpiar eso más tarde.

...

Por lo general Zoro no despertaba tan tarde, sino que le gustaba levantarse al mismo tiempo que los demás y desayunar juntos, que si no, ya no había desayuno cual disfrutar, además de que nadie, especialmente la navegante le gustaba verlo aun descansando, pero ese día fue inusual, comenzando por el cómo despertó, en un lugar más cómodo que una hamaca y mucho mejor que cualquier esquina, incluso una almohada acompañando su cabeza, recordando como había sido el fin de su noche, un escalofrió recorrió la piel de todo su cuerpo, aun podía sentir el pecho de Luffy recargado en su espalda, el sonido de su voz grave y más que nada la cálida y pegajosa esencia de su capital corriendo por su interior, con una mano tocando su vientre juzgó acertadamente que su primera actividad en la mañana debía ser un baño.

Afuera, el día transcurría normalmente y bajo un aire tenso de nerviosismo, esperó que nadie notara su forma de caminar o irónicamente como desencajaba tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Casi lo logra, a pocos pasos de su destino, se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió y escuchó el estruendo de una nalgada, su primera reacción había sido sujetar sus espadas, pero dada la prisa había olvidado algo tan vital como sus armas, eso y que al lugar al que iba no las necesitaría, lo segundo fue mirar al responsable que quería cortar con ellas.

"¡Buenos días Zoro!" Luffy sonreía como un niño de oreja a oreja, en verdad se le notaba feliz.

Y en tercera, sintió un par de miradas penetrantes observándolos, hubiera preferido ignorarlos y así evitar haber visto los rostros desencajados de Usopp, Nami y Sanji.

"¡Luffy!" Masculló con la mandíbula apretada sumamente molesto, era obvio que no le había gustado que hiciera eso, pero pronto tuvo que olvidarlo cuando de la nada sintió a su querido capitán comenzar a deslizarse por sus piernas, toda su rabia fue remplazada por vergüenza y para sofocar cualquier sonido y gemido cubrió su boca, corrió ese pequeño tramo que faltaba al mismo tiempo que escondía su fuerte rubor y la excitación que le provocó.

"¿Ah?, ¿estará enfermo?" Luffy como siempre no se enteraba de nada.

"¡IDIOTA!" Nami y Sanji le dieron su merecida paliza hasta que los chichones de Luffy tenían más chichones.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, ¿te volviste loco?" Lo regañó Nami observándolo con una mescla de enojo e incredulidad, pensando que faltaba mucho para que Luffy se educara.

"Luffy" Junto a ellos Sanji se puso un poco más serio, intentando verse como tal al encender un cigarrillo "No sé qué ocurra entre tú y Zoro, pero deberías disculparte"

"¿Qué?, ¿por qué?" Le dolía mucho.

"Por qué fue grosero, nunca debes de tratar una dama con semejante descortesía"

"Pero Zoro no es ninguna dama" Tenía su punto, pero seguía estando en lo incorrecto.

"Pero es tu amigo"

"Zoro no..."

"¡Ey!" A todos les sorprendió porque nunca lo escucharon salir "¿Sobre quién creen que están hablando?" Bajó la calma en su rostro había algo más atemorizante "Luffy" Zoro caminó hacia donde estaba éste y sin más sujetó el cuello de su camisa roja "Podemos hablar" Fue arrastrado sin oponer resistencia hacia adentro del barco y como si fuera poco azotó la puerta, desde afuera se escuchaban los gritos y podían jurar que también escucharon el sonido de una espada al desenvainar, todo apuntaba a que el espadachín estaba haciendo muy bien en enseñarle un poco de delicadeza, salvo por la parte en que esos dos tardaron horas en salir.

FIN


End file.
